The new mages
by Avril L
Summary: Emily. Adriane. Kara. They were the chosen mages to find Avalon and defeat the Spider Witch. But now they have grown up and they each have a daughter. Now Chris, Erika, and Cheryl are the chosen mages. The adventure begins.
1. Finding out

1

**A/N: I do not own Avalon. Rachael Roberts owns everything. I only own my characters and, of course, the plot. **

**Enjoy my story!**

I sat up in bed. It was Saturday morning and my alarm had awaken me. I reached out and scratched my dog, Tuck, around the ears. He closed his eyes in relaxation. I got up and started to dress.

My name is Chris, short for Christina. I live in the country with my mom, Emily Fletcher, and my dad, Greg Smithe (A/N: I made up this name). My mom and dad own a bunch of animals. Mom is a vet. But she works at home. She really loves animals. I think I came out of her side of the gene pool because I love animals as well. I treat Tuck as though he is a person. And sometimes, I can swear he talks to me. But I have one secret I will tell no one. I always wear this red ruby attached to a gold chain that my mom gave me on my eighth birthday. I think it gives me powers.

I believe in weird things like ghosts and omens. I also love to meditate. My whole room is filled with candles. They help me relax. Some people think I'm strange, but I just ignore them. I am very sporty as well as crazy about saving the environment. I have two best friends: Erika Davies and Cheryl Charday. They also have powers.

I pulled on a white t-shirt, sweat pants, sneakers, and a sweater and went downstairs for breakfast. My curly haired mother was making eggs on the stove, and my blue eyed father was washing the dishes that he had his breakfast on. He gets up pretty early. I get up pretty late.

" 'Morning, sweetie," greeted mom. I have the same color hair as my mother, but straight hair like my father. I wear it long. My blue eyes are from my father, too. But people say most of my features are from my mom.

"Good morning," I answered. I sat down and started eating my eggs and toast. Tuck waited patiently by my chair, waiting for me to drop some food.

"Don't worry, Tuck. I have some food for you here," said mom. She placed a bowl of dog-food in front of Tuck. He wrinkled his nose at it.

"Tuck prefers human-food," I told my mom. She laughed.

"I know. But it'll make him sick," she answered. Tuck sighed and ate his food. Half an hour later I went outside to feed the horses. I approached Mrs. Roberts's pony. He had a high fever, but was doing okay now. I gave him some oats and filled his water bucket. A second later Cheryl came in.

"Hey, Chris," she greeted. Cheryl has short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She always wears dark clothes, like a goth. But she doesn't act like one. She is just in love with the color black. At the moment she was wearing a white turtle neck, black pants, black shoes, and a black leather jacket. Cheryl has a black stone hanging from a silver bracelet. She can shoot black energy beams from it that help her move objects, and create force fields. She loves to read and is very smart, but not in a geeky way. She is always very calm and sensible. I always come to her when I'm upset.

"Uh...what is Tuck doing?" Cheryl asked. Tuck was pushing a bucket of water toward a horse.

"He is helping me. He does it a lot. Sometimes I swear he is human. Cheryl laughed as Tuck smiled proudly. Suddenly, a pale brown haired girl bounced into the stables. Her name was Erika Davies. She was a dreamy girl, always daydreaming. A misty blue jewel hung from a copper bracelet. This jewel helped Erika create clouds and mist. She could even fly! She did this by creating a cloud under her and steering it wherever she wanted. It was really cool.

"Hiya!" she said. Cheryl waved in response. Erika hoisted herself up on the paddock door that belonged to a dapple gray pony named Dusk. He neighed.

"Hey, guys. Guess what? I've been practicing!" Erika squealed. "I can create mist without suffocating people. Wanna see?" she asked. Cheryl and I nodded. Erika shut her eyes really tight and raised her stone. A thick mist started forming in the stables. I couldn't see a thing!

"Stop it! Stop it, Erika!" I yelled.

"I - I'm trying!" she answered.

"What's going on?" said a new voice. It was my mom! She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the barn. Once I was out if the stables, I could see that Dad had "saved" Erika and Cheryl. Cheryl was glaring at Erika. Erika looked guilty.

"What happened!" asked Mom, worry creeping into her expression.

"I -I...well...I -" started Erika. Cheryl cut her off.

"It - it was getting foggy. Really, really foggy," she said nervously.

"Are you okay?" asked Mom. I nodded my head. "Well, why don't you come inside and have a cup of cocoa?" asked Mom. We all nodded and made our way toward my house.

"That was a close one," said Erika, a cup of cocoa in her hands. We were in my kitchen, and Mom and Dad were in their bedroom.

"I think Chris's mom suspects something, ERIKA!" yelled Cheryl.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" protested Erika.

" My mom isn't a suspicions person," I said.

"But I still have a question," said Cheryl.

"What is it?" asked Erika. Cheryl took a sip of cocoa and whispered:

"How did your mom know we were in trouble?" she asked. I had been wondering that, too. How could my mom see us if we were all in the stables - which is far away.

"I - I don't know," I admitted. It was pretty strange. I searched my memory for some answers. Hey, when Mom saved me, the stone around her wrist was pulsing. Mom always wears this bracelet. Attached to it is a rainbow jewel. I never noticed before, but it always pulsed when danger was around.

"Guys," I said. "Did you notice my mom's bracelet?" I asked. Erika and Cheryl exchanged blank expressions. "It was glowing!" I said.

"G - glowing? I thought only our jewels glow," said Erika.

"I know," I answered, confused.

"Do you think. . . ?" started Cheryl.

We shut our mouths as Mom walked into the kitchen. She sighed.

"Girls," said Mom. "It is time I tell you something," Me, Erika, and Cheryl exchanged glances.

"Years and years ago, when I was your age, I found this stone," Mom pointed to her rainbow jewel. "It helped me talk to animals, and heal them. I met my two best friends, Adriane and Kara."

"You mean Erika's and Cheryl's moms?" I asked. Mom nodded.

"Yes. They also had magic stones. Adriane had the wolf stone, which helped her fight, and Kara had the unicorn horn," Mom continued.

"She told me that was a fashion accessory!" exclaimed Erika.

"Well, it was magic. She was the blazing star, Adriane was the warrior mage, and I was the healer mage," Mom finished. Nobody said anything.

"So - so does that mean we are mages as well?" asked Cheryl. Mom nodded.

"Oh my god! And these are our stones?" asked Erika with excitement.

"Yes," answered Mom.

"AWESOME!" yelled Erika. Mom smiled. I was shocked. How come my mom never told me this? All this time I thought I was alone. And she could have helped me. But she chose not to.

"I think I will leave you three girls alone," said Mom getting up. I didn't stop her.

I was in my bedroom. The lights were off and the candles were ablaze. I sat croos-legged on my bed, eyes closed. I was trying to empty my mind. That usually helped me when I have a problem. But not this time.

I sighed and stood up. This was not helping me. Tuck sensed something was wrong and looked at me questionably.

"Hey, Tuck. Ever felt like someone had betrayed you?" I asked him. He licked my hand. I smiled. Suddenly I felt something. I was not going to sit around here and mope. I was going to do something. So I stepped into my slippers and walked down the long hallway. I reached Mom's room. I opened the door.

"Um. . .Mom?" I asked uncertainly.

"Come in, Chris," she said. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She gestured for me to come closer to her. I did. I sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Honey, whats wrong?" she asked.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me you were a mage?" I asked. Mom looked down.

"For your safety," she answered. I was confused.

"When I had you, the fairimentals told me that they didn't know whether you were going to be a mage or not. If I told you when you were young, evil would try to capture you, thinking you were a mage. So I saved that information until I was certain you had inherited the title of "mage"."

I stared at her.

"What are fairimentals?" I asked.

"Fairimentals are spirits that take form when they enter an element. But they can only stay on earth for a few seconds," she answered. I smiled.

"I thought you didn't trust me enough to tell me about my powers. I felt so crummy," I admitted.

"I love you, Chris. And I trust you. I would tell you anything as long as it didn't put you in danger. You know that, right?" she asked. I nodded. I felt better.

"I know that, Mom. I love you," I leaned over and hugged her. We were friends again.


	2. The new healer

1

**A/N: Hello. Again, I do not own anything Avalon-related. But you can still enjoy this story! **

I woke up Sunday morning, the sun streaming through my window. I got up and dressed in a faded blue t-shirt, jeans, and black hiking boots. I glanced at my misty blue jewel attached to my copper bracelet. This was no ordinary jewel. My name is Erika Davies. Just yesterday me and my friends found about us being mages! I had my magic stone ever since I could remember, but this was the first time I ever found out that my mom was a mage as well.

I ran downstairs and started eating my breakfast. My mother, Kara Davies, was still in bed. She likes to sleep late on her day-offs. My dad, Lorren, was reading the paper. Suddenly I heard a howl outside. My dad seemed to not have heard it. I ran outside to find Chris and Cheryl outside as well.

"Guys! What was that?" I asked.

"Lets go find out!" answered Chris. We took off toward Flower Field. When we got there, we scanned the meadow for anything strange. Nothing was there.

"Uhh..."

Suddenly a blinding flash of light nearly scared me out of my wits. A circle shape started forming in the middle of the field. It flashed more light until it looked like a window - looking into another world!

"What happened!" asked Cheryl. Chris cautiously approached the thing.

"It looks like...like a portal," she said. I gasped. Me, Chris, and Cheryl looked inside the portal. There were dozens of sick animals staring out at us.

"Oh, my gosh," whispered Chris. The animals one by one stepped out of the portal and onto the grass. The portal closed.

"Wh - what do we do?" Cheryl asked. I looked at the animals. I had never seen any animals like these before. There were kinds that looked like ponies with wings, some that had long necks and duck-feet, and others that were just plain weird. But there was something wrong with these animals. There were gashes across the animals's body that seemed to be dripping green poison. I new they were in trouble. I reached out and touched one on the neck.

"It's okay, little guy. We're going to help you," I said to it. I stroked it's neck and it closed it's eyes. I started to cry. All of a sudden, blue light leaked out from my jewel and covered the animal in it like a blue blanket. Then, the light was gone. But it left something: The gashes were gone!

"Erika! You healed it!" exclaimed Chris. I stared at my jewel.

"Your jewel has healing qualities!" said Cheryl, gaping at me. If I could heal this animal, maybe I could heal all of them. . .

"Guys! Put all the animals in a straight line," I ordered.

"Why?" asked Chris.

"I'm gonna save them," I answered.

Me, Chris, and Cheryl started leading animals over to the tulips, forming a line. I came to them one by one, and bathed them in blue light. That was when their injuries disappeared. After what seemed like hours of healing, I was done. And feeling extremely tired.

I staggered over to a rock and leaned on it for support.

"Great job, Erika!" praised Chris. I smiled. I had a new power. . . .

Suddenly a howl pierced the morning atmosphere. I whipped around and saw a WOLF with a FERRET on it's back.

"Aaagghh! What's that?" I yelled, leaping behind Cheryl.

"I am Stormbringer," said the wolf.

"Where - where did you come from?" asked Chris timidly.

"I live with your mother," the wolf pointed to Cheryl.

"How come I never saw you before?" asked Cheryl, disbelieving.

"We mistwolfs can turn into mist when ever we like," Stormbringer said. "Your Tuck is related to the mistwolfs." (A/N: Tuck is a regular dog, distantly related to the mistowlfs, so he can't turn into mist)

I stared at the wolf. The ferret on top of the wolf was Ozzie. He was Chris's mother's ferret. But he was wearing a red vest. . . .

"Hey! Ozzie! That's my vest!" shouted Chris. The ferret smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, Chris. It was cold," said Ozzie, struggling to keep the vest from falling off his tiny body.

"Uh... Chris? Your ferret is talking," I said. Chris nodded her head nervously.

"Fear not, Dreamer," the wolf said. I stared at it.

"Dreamer?"I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it would certainly describe Erika," said Cheryl, giggling. I glared at her. What did all this mean?

I stood in the middle of my backyard. My parents were asleep and I had decided to practice my powers. I raised my jewel and shut my eyes. A thick fog started coming out of my jewel. It started to obscure my vision.

"No!" I was not going to repeat what happened last time. I waved my hand and the fog divided into two parts. I did it! But, how do I get rid of this mist?

I raised my jewel again and spun around. The mist started spinning and went back into my stone. Yay! Next I decided to make myself fly. I kneeled down and shook my jewel back and forth. A cloud started forming under my feet. I concentrated on feeling light as air. And suddenly, I was!

I looked down and saw the grass growing farther and farther away. The cloud was leading me up into the air! I loved the feeling of the wind whipping against my face.

"ERIKA!" yelled someone. I jumped and the cloud vanished. I fell face down into the grass.

"Oww..."

"Erika! Are you alright?" I looked up and saw my mother in her robe.

"Fine..." I muttered.

"What were doing out here this late at night?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just getting some air," I answered, brushing the dirt off my clothes. I realized that I could tell my mother what I was really doing, but I was used to lying about my powers.

"Oh, okay. But you should come inside now. It's getting cold," said my mom. I nodded my head and headed inside with my mother.


	3. The encounter

I spooned porridge onto my bowl as my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Cheryl," she greeted.

"Morning," I answered. "Here is your porridge," I said, handing her the bowl. I took my own bowl and sat down.

"Ready for school?" my mom asked. I nodded my head. My books were in my bag, my homework was done. Yep. I was ready.

I swallowed the rest of my breakfast and bid my mother goodbye. I grabbed my bookbag as I walked out the door. I started walking down the stone path that would lead me to Berekly Middle School. Along the way I met my best friend, Chris.

"Hey, Cheryl," said Chris. Her ruby red jewel on her wrist was shining brightly in the sunlight. I touched my own black stone and flashbacked on that day where Chris's mother had told us that we were mages. I stayed up all night practicing my stone that day.

"Hey, Chris. Ready for school?" I asked. Chris rolled her eyes.

"Am I ever ready for school, Cheryl?" we giggled and continued down the stone path. Five minutes later, we reached the large stone building that was my school. Okay, here is the deal: my math teacher hates me. So when I walked into her classroom, she narrowed his eyes. I glared right back and took my seat next to the window. I'm really a calm type of person. But Mrs. Green makes me feel so mad sometimes.

I looked out the window and felt myself breakaway from the rest of the class. I closed my eyes. I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes - but closed them suddenly. I felt something new, something strong. Something powerful. Magic. _Magic. _

My jewel started flashing black and amber. I didn't even bother to cover it with the sleeve of my sweater. My stomach lurched. I felt sickness course through my body as Mrs. Green rambled on about the square root of twelve. . .

I ripped my face away from the window. I was covered in sweat. No body in the classroom seemed to notice anything unusual except Chris's stone, which was flashing a bright red. Our eyes met and a telepathic message seemed to be channeled to our minds.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Green," said a voice. I turned around and saw Erika in the doorway. She, also, was covered in sweat. She was breathing hard. Had she encountered the same thing as I? Or had she simply been running?

"I expect you to be on time every morning, Ms Davies. What is your excuse?" asked Mrs. Green.

"I lost track of the time," Erika stated simply. Mrs. Green clicked her tongue and scribbled something down on a notepad. Erika rolled her eyes and sat down. Her stone was flashing hazy shades of blue and silver. She quickly covered her bracelet with the sleeve of her green shirt. Our stones only pulsed when something important was happening. Like, if someone was in trouble. What was happening?

_Ring!_

The bell rang and the students filed out, leaving the classroom empty. I started toward the science lab.

"Arrgghh!" I moaned. My jewel was exploding with light. I felt dizzy.

I rushed over to Chris.

"Chris!" I yelled. She showed me her pulsing jewel. I understood now.

"We have to go find where ever the magic is coming from," I said. Erika ran up to us and stuck her stone in my face. It was also pulsing.

"My stone! It's flashing! And whenever I go over there it glows even brighter!" Erika pointed to the west corridor. Not many lessons took place there. Me, Chris, and Erika started running toward the entrance to the hallway. No one was there. The minute we stepped inside, our jewels started glowing brighter and brighter. I felt a bit scared. What was happening?

We reached the end of the corridor. Our jewels were flashing like crazy. The only other door was the one that lead to outside, where the kids were dismissed.

"Do you think we should go?" asked Erika.

"Of course. We want to find out what's happening, right?" I responded. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped onto the grass. Nothing seemed to be different.

Suddenly, we heard a roar. I spun around and saw a woman. She had waist-length raven black hair and scarlet eyes. Her lips were blood red, and when they parted they revealed vampire fangs. She wore a black cloak with a black clasp that covered her whole body. She looked like a demon!

"Aagghh! What's that?" screamed Chris.

"I am your worse nightmare, mages," the woman screeched. I was frozen to the spot.

The woman lunged at us. Chris, who was very good at sports, rolled out of the way and gracefully landed on her feet. Erika jumped out of the way, falling on her wrist in the process. I dodged behind a trash can. The woman bared her fangs and leaped toward us again. This time I did not dodge fast enough.

The woman (what was she?) Grabbed me by the neck and pulled me toward her. Her hand felt like ice against my skin. She pulled me closer and closer until I was right in front of her face.

"Cheryl!" screamed Erika. I could not scream back.

The woman opened her mouth and took a deep breath. A silver mist started flowing from my mouth. I felt my energy drain away. My stone glowed fainter and fainter until it was reduced to a tiny grey light. I felt like I was a rag doll. I could not control my own body. I did not even _feel_ my own body.

"NO!" someone knocked against the demon and her hand let go of me. I started breathing deeply, watching Chris wrestle the woman. She punched the woman in the face kicked her in the shin. The woman graspedChris's arm, and I knew she what she was going to do.

"Chris!" I raised my jewel and a grey/black energy beam blasted the demon to the floor. Chris stood up. The woman looked at us, then with a wave of her cloak, she vanished.

I sank to the floor. My jewel was starting to glow a stronger black, but I was still feeling drained.

"Cheryl? Are you alright?" asked Chris, stooping down next to me. Erika walked over to me as well.

"What was that woman thing doing to her?" she asked.

"It - it looked like she was - was sucking the magic out of her," said Chris, almost in a whisper. I got up. I was feeling a little better now that the woman/demon or whatever she was, was not sucking the life out of me.

Me, Chris, and Erika made our way back to class. We didn't know what to do. And on top of all that we went through that day - we got in trouble for skipping class!


	4. The witch

1

I walked down the hall, heading towards English. My mind kept on wondering back to the strange woman Cheryl, Erika, and I had encountered. Why was she here? What did she do to Cheryl? Was she sucking the magic out of her? Was Cheryl going to be okay?

My ruby red jewel was not flashing bright shades of red like it was before. I still worried about Cheryl, though. I had stopped the woman from taking all of Cheryl's magic, but did the woman still have the magic someplace? Then a disturbing thought popped into my mind: _Was the magic now in her?_

I shuddered and continued toward the English classroom. Along the way, I ran into a classmate of mine, April.

April had a worried expression on her face. She was not surrounded by her usual group of chatting girls. April was one of the popular girls. She always wore the hottest outfit, and lots of the boys liked her.

"April?" I asked. April looked up. Her long, sandy hair was looking very shaggy in two long braids that fell almost to her waist. Her pale blue eyes were plagued with fear.

"April, is anything wrong?" I asked again. She swallowed.

"Chris, your jewel - " My hand flew to my jewel. It was glowing. Oh, no. April had seen it!

"Wha - what about it?" I said, covering my stone with my sleeve.

"I know it's magic," answered April. I covered her mouth. This was not the place. I lead her to the girls bathroom. No one was in there.

"How did you find out?" I asked. April looked down.

"I - I saw you battling the witch," she said.

"Witch?" I asked, confused. The woman we saw was a _witch!_

"Yes," April answered. " She is the witch of death,"

"How do you know this?" I asked her, shocked. Witch of death...?

"All witches are related. The witch of death is related to the Spider Witch. Every single witch in this universe knows about the others," she said. I stared at her. Where was this going?

"Chris, your good. I can tell you,"

"Tell me what?" April took a deep breath. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"I - I am a witch!"she cried. My hand flew to my mouth. My mother had told me about the Spider Witch. She was an evil witch (fairy?) that she and Cheryl and Erika's mothers had battled. And April was related to her!

"April, I - " I started. Suddenly, a thin red-haired girl walked into the bathroom. I recognized her. She was one of April's "home girls".

"Come on, April. Class is almost starting," she said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. We were going to have to finish this conversation later.

"April? A witch! Arrgghh!" shrieked Erika. It was the evening. Me, Cheryl, and Erika were gathered in my bedroom. Even though it was a school night, Mom said we could have a sleepover, as long as we didn't sleep too late. I had just told Cheryl and Erika the news.

"I never would have guessed. I didn't know witches were snobby, clothes obsessed populars," huffed Cheryl, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Cheryl. April isn't that bad," I answered. I wondered why I was sticking up for April.

"April? A witch! Aagghh!" screamed Erika again, falling off my bed.

"ERIKA! WE KNOW!" Cheryl yelled at the top of her lungs. Erika raised her stone and created a cloud over Cheryl's head.

"Erika! Get this thing off me!" yelled Cheryl. Erika giggled and made the cloud disappear. Cheryl's head appeared, her hair a little wet.

"Okay, guys. Enough. What do we do about April?" I asked, trying not to laugh at Cheryl's new 'do.

"I dunno. Do you think she's lying?" asked Cheryl.

"No. Either she was telling the truth or she deserves an Oscar for her performance," I responded.

"But if April is a witch, do you think she is . . . _evil?_" whispered Erika. I shuddered.

"Well, maybe all witches aren't evil," I said.

"I think we should all get a good sleep," suggested Cheryl. I nodded and slipped into my sleeping bag. The others did the same.

The following morning, we went to school. I decided to go find April. She had only one class with me: Theater.

I entered the Theater room, scanning the room for April. I found her, near the curtains. Mr. Lawrence, the Theater teacher, had assigned her to pull the curtains. I waved and made my way up to her. But suddenly, April disappeared behind the curtains.

_Huh? _

I pushed aside the curtains. April was not there.

"April?" I called. No one answered. My jewel started flashing violent shades of red. I heard a noise from backstage.

"April!" I called again. I ran toward the noise. I saw April, or rather, a glimpse of her. She was swept away by a pair of arms. I could hear a muffled scream. April was being kidnaped!


End file.
